


虚拟体验

by Lucere_Aeresta



Category: Gaming Companies (Anthropomorphic), 游戏公司拟人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucere_Aeresta/pseuds/Lucere_Aeresta
Summary: 未来世界架空。血腥吃人警告！





	虚拟体验

走廊的灯光忽明忽暗，晃得Arkane有些头晕眼花，甚至觉得脚步不稳。这种莫名其妙的头重脚轻感觉让他甚至觉得自己没有身处现实当中，或者是刚刚经历了一场大灾难。他脚步不稳，跌绊了一下，还好在摔倒之前被身边的人伸手拉了一把。  
“走路小心点。”  
对方的声音带着一分不屑，也不像是提醒，反而像是斥责。不知为何灯光逐渐稳定下来，自昏暗转为明亮，然后整个走廊都变得灯火辉煌。他转向说话的人，不得不稍稍仰起头，才看见EA反光的镜片和高挺的鼻梁。他的头晕也渐渐消退了，只是这样愣怔地盯着他，慢慢想起刚才他们的对话。  
“你说要带我去看谁？”Arkane问。  
“我说了，你见到就知道了。”  
“就不能提前告诉我？”Arkane撇撇嘴，“你什么时候也喜欢卖关子了，和那家伙一样……”  
EA镜片后面的眼睛微微眯了眯，Arkane的声音小下去，终于把没说完的话囫囵咽了下去。EA在笑，而Arkane从那无声的笑容中揣摩出一丝不怀好意。

他年轻的时候还没独立，跟着EA混，和这个人若即若离，直到后来自立门户，又坎坷沦落到不得不再给EA打工的境地。有时候Arkane做噩梦都会梦到EA，倒不是因为他杀人魔王和最差公司的双重头衔——这些对Arkane来说，不知为何，似乎总是很遥远。他真正感到焦虑的是，这个人总是和他产生交集，与EA相关的记忆几乎全是窘迫。  
此时此刻也是一样，除了窘迫还多了一点别的东西。背叛，但不是来自EA。  
“你记得还很清楚嘛，都已经三年多了。”  
“只是记得而已……”Arkane嘟嘟囔囔。  
“他把你卖给我的时候，你说的是再不想见到他，也让我别跟你提起他来。”EA扶了扶眼镜，从口袋里摸门卡，手表碰撞着钮扣轻声作响，“但是你有几次做梦都在喊他的名字。”  
“这算什么，”Arkane一耸肩，“他说我做梦也喊过你来着。”  
“你看，他说过的话你记得还是很清楚的嘛。”EA笑着停下脚步，按了电梯的按钮。

两人一路来到地下室，潮湿逼仄的走廊里面灯光昏暗。Arkane不知为何觉得视线模糊，周围好像有一层赶不走的雾气，还有一股若隐若现的血腥味。Arkane觉得自己意识到了什么。  
“这不是你处理不想要的制作组的地方？”Arkane有几分警觉，“你不是打算把我也吃掉吧？”  
“放轻松点。”EA停下脚步，转回头来，有几分郑重地看着Arkane，“我可是花了大价钱把你买下来的，还让那家伙因为你多苟延残喘了几年，付出了这么大的代价得到的你，我怎么忍心杀死？”  
EA俯身吻他的时候他有几分抗拒，但是又不知道有什么可抗拒的。他当然不喜欢EA，甚至曾经痛恨过他；但此时此刻感情是最为无谓的话题，合并和从属，协作和拉扯，本来就是这么一回事，更何况他已经经历了一次和爱有关的旅途，也终究以冰冷的交易数字做结。那之后他就不再妄谈爱恨了。  
他从容地回应了那个蜻蜓点水的吻，然后被EA揽住肩膀，半推着走到一个门前。门缝里面还残留着刷不掉的凝固血迹，他装作对此一无所知。

门被推开的一瞬间，Arkane在惊诧的同时也有那么几分恍然大悟。他早该料到是这么回事，不然EA也不会点名道姓叫他，而且只叫他一个人来。  
墙角的垫子上蜷缩着一个人，双手绑在背后；听见有人来了，他用肩膀撑着墙壁坐直了身子，眼睛望向Arkane的方向。他甚至没有去看EA，只是死死盯着Arkane，直到Arkane回避了那有些刺眼的注视。  
“他来了一个多月了。我之前可没有打算这样对待他，但是这人太不配合，闹得太凶，还打伤了人，只好关在这里。”仿佛预知到了Arkane要问的问题，EA说道，“有些人就是自寻苦吃，我也爱莫能助。”  
“收购的事情我怎么不知道？”  
“不是公开的，因为种种原因，暂时没有让媒体知道。”EA说，“我这里内部消息也没几个人得到。”  
“重点还是要瞒着我吧？”Arkane嗤笑了一声。  
“只是想给你个惊喜而已。”  
惊喜。Arkane苦笑着上前一步，听到背后EA冷冰冰地说了一句“小心点”。Arkane没有停下来，径自走过去，弯下腰来。  
“想不到在这里见到你，Bethesda。”

仿佛能够预料得到，而又在他对未来的考量之外，Arkane看着面前这个可以说面目全非的人，心里生出一阵酸楚。三年前两人分道扬镳时候Bethesda落魄的样子，此时此刻Arkane说什么都想不起来了，但是他还记得更早一些的时候，这个人骄傲的样子。那是他爱过他的模样，此时此刻在面前这个形销骨立眼神浑浊的肉体里，逐渐地模糊下去了。  
“你怎么……”刚开个口Arkane就说不下去了，眼睛一瞬间腾了一层水汽，他又逞能不想让Bethesda看他落泪，于是又挺直了身体，深吸了一口气。  
“好久不见。”Bethesda看向Arkane的眼神逐渐变得明亮，那些浑浊也都慢慢地肃清了，清澈的眼睛还是当年充满爱意地看着他的那样，而Arkane只想夺门而出。  
Arkane转过身来，冲EA挤出一个笑容：“你买他干什么？看这样子他迟早也是要死掉的。”  
“他还是有些剩余价值的，与其他死了以后等拍卖，不如趁着还有一口气买回来。”EA没有上前，看起来已经吃过Bethesda的亏了，“可费了我一番功夫。”  
“他的孩子现在你都安顿好了？”  
Bethesda的眼神变得凌厉起来，不过不是冲着Arkane。EA却毫不在意，点了点头。  
“该卖的已经卖了，剩下几个我已经修改了他们的数据。虽然关于生父的信息不能删除，但是至少可以隔离不再调用。我其实本来也想带他们来的，后来想想，虽然他们已经不认得这个可怜人是谁，但这样的地方终究不适合他们来，就算了吧。”  
“那接下来呢？”Arkane又回头看了一眼Bethesda，“你要让他给你做什么？”  
“他能给我做什么？”EA不屑地笑了笑，“你应该能想到我要做什么吧，Arkane？你这么问，是还有什么别的想法？”EA咂咂嘴，“我以为你真的已经和他断了旧情呢。”

Arkane蹲下来，把手放在Bethesda的肩膀上。是的，十分钟之前，他在电梯里的时候，也是这么想的。但是当这个人活生生的出现在面前，在这样绝望和痛苦当中仍旧用那样澈亮的眼神看他的时候，他的所有恨都回归了最初的，被世事颠倒所污染之前的模样。那是最原始的，最直接的爱意，多于一切数字和代码的叠加，从他的程序里溢出，成了一个永远无法修正的bug。  
“看你活得还不错的样子，我就放心多了。”Bethesda轻声说道。  
“你来的时候没有分吃到一份我的肉，有点失望吧？”Arkane欲盖弥彰地挖苦的同时，眼角已经湿润了。  
“你擅长的游戏类型是EA缺少的，我知道他不会把你怎么样的。”Bethesda平静地说，“当初Activision也有出价，但是我知道他那边在内部结构调整，你去了难免不会成为其他的人的副手，甚至可能成为养分。大公司不都是这么回事，EA虽然差劲，别人也没有好到哪去……尤其是我。”  
眼泪终于掉落下来，Arkane其实想过如果自己亲眼见到这个人，大概终究会缴械投降，只是没想到投降得这么快，这么彻底。当年Bethesda每况愈下，一个个卖掉手头的制作组，甚至几个不那么重要的孩子。id和Arkane是最后两个离开的。id自己提出说要跟Activision，大家都知道他们两个有旧合作关系，Bethesda也就爽快同意了；而Arkane死活不想走，抱着Bethesda说宁可和他死在一起，却还是被他交给了EA。分别前的那几天Bethesda几乎没有跟他说过几句话，Arkane到最后觉得流泪都是无谓的了，反而看到EA的时候笑得如释重负。  
当初没有流完的眼泪，现在终于还是要补上的。  
Arkane伸出胳膊抱紧了Bethesda的脖子，泪水沾湿了他的头发。他当然知道Bethesda是爱着他的，哪怕把他卖掉，哪怕最后一句告别的话都没有。他想归根结底他怨恨的并不是Bethesda，而是自己没有机会和他同生共死。

  
“好了，叙旧该适可而止了。”  
听到刀从刀架上抽出来的声音，Arkane惊恐地回过头，看到手握着尖刀的EA。他的喉咙哽住了。他当然知道EA的打算，从一开始就知道，只是刚才没时间去想，此时此刻更不愿意面对。他刚想开口说什么，雪亮的刀身的反光在眼前一晃——EA把刀递过来，既不是礼貌的刀柄冲着他，也没有毫不客气地用刀尖对他，而是平推过来，刀刃冲下。斩断什么以后才有信任或者彻底的疏离，Arkane没有不明白的道理。  
他从容不迫地接过了刀，心里打好了算盘。然而之前那种不确定的荒诞感在此时此刻加倍清晰，他面向EA，握刀的手却举不起来，刀刃仿佛被定了轨道，只能转向EA期待的方向。而EA斜着眼睛自上而下看着他，似乎知道他的心思，又似乎一心只期待自己想要的结果。  
“我做不到。”他撒了手。EA也不逼迫他，弯腰捡起刀来。  
“让我离开这里。”Arkane的目光避开Bethesda，往门口退。然而无论他怎么推门拉门，大门都纹丝不动，仿佛绣死了一般。EA对他的行为熟视无睹，而是弯下腰拎起地上的人。  
“我打算给你留点纪念，Arkane。”EA说着把Bethesda两手分开绑在木桩上，划开衣服。布片从他身上三下两下被扯下来，Arkane转过头去，看到那熟悉的身体暴露在目光下。Bethesda没有回头，也没有发出声音，只是两手被吊着站在那里，一点反抗的意思都没有。

“你喜欢皮垫子么？”EA回头看了一眼Arkane，刀尖切进Bethesda的后脖颈。那具肉体分明抖动了一下，但是没有发出声响。  
血流下来的时候Arkane觉得有些眩晕，他以为自己要昏过去，而且他也希望如此。但是他的目光仍旧死死盯着EA下刀的位置，看着刀尖以恰到好处的深度割开皮肉，从脖子向下，沿着脊柱划下去，一直到肛门，然后沿着大腿内侧转下，剖开一侧。  
那些曾经在温存手指之下的皮肉如今狰狞上翻，完整的部分被鲜血覆盖。Arkane想象着血的温度，但是他只觉得冷，指尖都是凉的。Bethesda肉体紧绷，喉头努力抑制的痛苦呻吟变成近乎啜泣的声音。那一刻Arkane的脑子里有无数恐怖场景盘旋。很多年前他曾经无数次津津有味地涂抹血腥暴力的画面，甚至也亲眼见过车祸现场之类的血肉模糊；前者是美学，后者是悲剧，但是只有今天是痛彻心扉。  
划了一道开口以后，EA换了一把小刀子，把刚才的那一把放在一边的架子上。他用刀尖挑开肩膀中间的一块皮肉，然后把整个刀子伸进去，另一只手抓了钳子掐住翻出来的皮，拉扯起来一点。Bethesda终于忍不住发出一声痛呼，而EA手中的刀子仿佛得到了鼓励一般，随着手腕迅速翻动，锋利的刀刃把肌肉和皮肤分割开来。被分离的皮肤没有生命力地垂下来，鲜血一滴滴砸在地上。

Arkane浑身颤抖，想要逃跑，想要闭上眼睛，更想上前一步抄起刀子捅死EA。但是他的身体仿佛被打了麻醉剂。这一切仿佛清醒前的睡眠麻痹，头脑清楚，目光锐利，只有身体仿佛已经死亡一般不听使唤。  
Bethesda已经无法再压抑自己的悲鸣，他被捆绑的双手紧紧地攥着绳子，拼命拉扯，手腕被绳索勒出一圈紫色的印痕。他的肩膀剧烈起伏，拼命往前方闪躲屠刀，但是EA的钳子扯着皮肤，越是闪躲越是拉扯得痛苦。  
左侧的皮已经大部分被分离开来，从肩膀到臀部完整的一片；皮肤垂下的地方露出里面鲜红的血肉，鲜血之下还可以隐约看见肌肉紧绷的纹理，随着每一次收缩都有血渗出来，流了满腿满地。EA的衣服上也站满了血，不过他看起来并不在意。他把那一整面皮肤扯起来，使它仿佛翅膀一样张开。他回身看了一眼Arkane，微微笑了笑，小刀又戳进另一侧的皮肤下面。  
“你为什么不直接杀了他！”Arkane终于发现自己还能够发出声音，嘶哑着叫了一嗓子。EA回头看了一眼，没说什么，用目光示意了一下地上的刀，微微一侧头。

Arkane明白了。他的血液冰冷，嘴唇苍白仿佛覆盖上了一层霜。他的手脚忽然能够活动了，但是脚下不稳，几乎是跪爬着摸上刀柄，上面还沾着Bethesda的血，粘稠而冰凉。那身体的温度消失了，他知道这种时候死亡是一种恩赐。  
他还在作最后的挣扎，但是他和EA之间就仿佛隔了一层空气墙。他咬咬牙，索性把刀尖对准自己的喉咙。这种时候死亡居然也仿佛什么不真实的存在了，他没有多费力气就压下了刀柄。剧痛带来的黑暗比他想象得来临得快很多，却也消失得更快。  
当Arkane转过神来的一刻，他手里仍旧握着那把刀，自己身上连一个划痕都没有，更没有任何痛苦。而EA仿佛不知道刚刚发生了什么一样，仍旧细致地将皮肉分离，刀尖划过时产生的细小声响让Arkane头疼欲裂。

没有任何余力思考前因后果，Arkane跌跌撞撞地从下面抱住Bethesda的腿，鲜血染红了他一侧的脸颊。他的口里全是血腥味。他慢慢扶着Bethesda的身体站起来，他碰触到他的男性器官，还有形状好看的腰身和胸膛。两人之间多了鲜血的粘稠，让他无法再回忆起那些肌肤相亲的日子。  
他把刀架在Bethesda脖子上。他想起自己做的游戏里面那些杀人动作，行云流水，一气呵成。那些虚拟的场景都已经远去，此时此刻怀里的是挚爱之人随时消亡的生命，他想自己从此之后都会对死亡敬而远之。  
“谢谢你，Arkane。”刀锋抽过的时候Bethesda用沙哑的嗓音这样说道。  
他浑身脱力，倒退了几步，刀子扔出老远，自己蜷缩在墙角，泪水和血水混在一起，一只眼睛疼得睁不开。  
模糊的实现里EA仍旧在继续剥皮。已经死亡的Bethesda一动不动，任凭EA如何动手。Arkane听到EA在轻声哼一首曲子，他毛骨悚然——那分明是他当年游戏里的Drunken Whaler。满地的鲜血里Bethesda的尸体仿佛成了一只巨大的鲸，诸多荒诞，在这一瞬间真假莫辨。

有那么一瞬间Arkane觉得自己仿佛不是身处在现实里，然而血腥味浓重，脸上结成硬膜的触感也不像是假的。他此时此刻已经不那么心惊胆战，地上那具失了皮的尸体看不出脸来，他也就可以自欺欺人说那个人不是他认识的谁，只是另一个EA的受害者。  
不知道下一个是不是轮到自己。  
柔软的人皮完整地叠在架子上，Arkane不敢去触碰它。背后EA吹着口哨，刀摩擦过骨头。  
“EA，”Arkane回过头，“能不能把他的骨头也留给我，完整的。”  
“可以，但是剔肉太麻烦，你要自己来。”  
EA抬起头来，把刀递上去。Arkane已经放弃了谋杀EA的尝试。他不知道这是怎么做到的，大概EA在他的脑子里植入了控制芯片，就像他控制Bethesda的孩子那样，控制了自己。  
如果是这样的话，为什么EA不也让自己忘了Bethesda和之前种种依恋？那些孩子们已经不记得生父的名字，不认识他的脸，他宁可自己也一样。

Arkane蹲下身来，用刀分开血肉模糊的胸膛。刀身在血肉里面泥泞地移动着，碰到坚硬的肋骨，然后沿着肋骨用力切下去，豁开一大片肉来，露出里面森森的白色。  
Arkane深吸了一口气，把手探了进去，从里面捧出完整的心脏。  
“这个给你做汤喝怎么样？还是你喜欢BBQ？”EA在背后说到。  
Arkane觉得有些反胃。他想逃离这个恐怖的地方，让EA随便怎么处理剩下的。然而手停不下来。  
就像是被设定好了的程序一样。  
这个念头让他不寒而栗。他的手一抖，刀整个刺入柔软的胃部，几滴冷掉的血溅在他的脸上。他浑身颤抖着把那具不成样子的尸体抱在怀里。

EA的手钳住他的胳膊。眩晕感持续了一段时间，然后逐渐变成了一种莫名奇妙的黑暗。他的头脑清醒，只是眼前什么都看不见。不知道过去了多久，他在自己的房间里醒来，穿着干净的衣服。床头放着一张卡片。  
“晚宴6点开始，不要迟到。”  
是EA的笔迹。Arkane心里明白“晚宴”的主菜是什么。他甚至不想知道现在的时间，扯过卡片撕了个粉碎。白色的碎片从他手里扬出去的一瞬间心里的某种无名火焰被点燃了。Arkane跳起来，掠起台灯就摔在墙角，接下来手边碰到什么砸什么，一边砸一边干嚎，直到房间里除了床之外到处一片狼藉。心里太多疼痛，逐渐也有些麻木。Bethesda的死此时此刻成了一层硬壳，包裹着他的心魂，然而有太多的东西堵在那里，除了这样发疯，再没有办法可以表达。  
就在他差一点要把床板掀起来的时候，门开了。他忽然失去了力气，只能看着EA从容不迫地走进来，背后跟着几个人。其中一个推着餐车，还有一个人抱着一个东西，最后一个人背上扛着用布包裹好的一人高的什么东西。  
仿佛没有看到屋内的混乱一般，EA踢开脚边的灯罩，用胳膊扫掉桌上的玻璃碎片，端过餐车上的碗盘，放在桌上，然后弯腰扶起倒在地上的椅子。

EA的目光仿佛是牵着Arkane的一条线绳。他像一个木偶一样摇摇晃晃走到椅子边坐了下来。盘子里的食物精致，气味诱人，果然有BBQ酱汁的心脏切片，还有一碗汤，还有其他的几样食物，肉类上点缀着青菜的精致摆盘。他想去抓盘子，但是手指被固定了路线一样去捏起了刀叉。  
“吃吧。我等会再来找你。”  
Arkane的目光无法从桌上移开，他机械地叉起盘子里的肉往嘴里送。不得不说的确是可口的美味，肉质细嫩味道浓厚，有些像是小牛肉，但是比小牛肉更有韧度。他端过汤碗喝了一口，又把目光投向那盘心脏。泪水沿着脸颊落下来，滴进汤碗中。他并不是特别饥饿，却也没有想象中的反胃感，美味没有促进他的食欲，而Bethesda临死前的惨状的回忆也并没有令他对眼前的食物难以下咽。他只是机械地重复着咀嚼动作，直到所有的盘碗都空了，他才恍惚地站起身来。  
屋里已经只剩下自己，床上多了两样东西——一个枕头大小的皮垫子，还有一具完整干净的骷髅。

“Beth……”Arkane坐了下来，握住骷髅的白骨手掌，紧紧地捏着，那骨头也不散开，只是硌在他掌心里。他想说些什么，却又哽咽了。这大概是他生命里最为糟糕的一天，糟糕到甚至像是一出荒唐闹剧。现在他的血肉填在自己的胃里，骨头静静地躺在床上；Arkane抱起皮垫子，把它贴在脸上，就如同曾经Bethesda还活着的时候，他把脸贴在他的胸膛上那样——那一瞬间他闭上眼睛，竟然有自己心爱的人还陪在身边的错觉。  
Arkane在骷髅旁边躺了下来，脱得一丝不挂，把皮垫子抱在胸口，用身体去贴上那冰凉的白骨。这样的场景不适合性欲，只适合这样荒诞的依偎，生和死之间隔着柔软的皮肤，被Arkane的身体暖了，仿佛也沾染了一点点生命的温度。  
他去亲吻那些牙齿，那里距离曾经有过的嘴唇最近。他忽然有些后悔自己没能要求EA把唇留给他吃，这样他还能再亲吻这个人最后一次。  
他用力抱紧了那具骷髅。竟然有一种难以言喻的平静感从心口一直降到小腹。那是一种奇异的温暖的感受，就像是赤身裸体在冰天雪地当中，怀里抱着一点点温暖的火焰。

“你接下来打算怎么办呢？拆下来一块骨头自慰？”  
门口突然传来EA的声音。Arkane撑起上身，EA却已经不知道什么时候来到近前，按住了他的肩膀，另一只手去解裤子的扣子。  
Arkane死命地把EA往外推，然而正如之前一样，他没有任何抵御的能力，只能任凭EA把他推到角落里，整个身体压在他身上。  
“放开我。”Arkane看着EA,眼睛瞪得快要出血。EA却只是笑了笑，伸手扶着骷髅，让它坐起身来靠着床头，脑袋扭向Arkane的方向。  
“你……”  
下一刻EA的阴茎便毫不留情地挤入了Arkane的身体，一直把他撑开撕裂。倒也没有太多疼痛，所有的疼今天已经体会尽了。Arkane木然扭过头去，目光正对上那骷髅头空荡荡的眼眶。在死去的恋人的“注视”下他被凶徒像玩物一样操弄着。EA的每一次推进都让他更加绝望一分，最后连呼吸都会带来一种刺痛感。

某一个时刻他终于忍无可忍，发出一种混合了哀嚎和尖叫的声音。EA伸出手来掐着他的脖子，他抓着EA的手腕拼命想把他推开。但是那手卡得愈来愈紧。窒息感让他无力抵抗，他的两腿还是徒劳地乱踢。他宁可因为挣扎被EA掐死,也不想再继续这样的噩梦。  
“你杀了我吧！”Arkane声嘶力竭地喊，眼前的景象愈发模糊。一开始EA还双手扼着他的喉咙，过了一会就变成了整个把他禁锢在怀里，力气很大，几乎要把他的骨头挤散。不过倒是不那么喘不过气来了。Arkane浑身愈发无力，喉咙里发不出声音来，上气不接下气地哽咽着，四肢乱动，仿佛不会游泳的人溺水而死之前最后的挣扎。  
那两条胳膊仍旧紧紧抱着他，但是似乎逐渐放松了一些。两手在他的肩膀摩擦，他忽然觉得那手掌和自己的皮肤之间是隔了一层布料的。  
接下来有那么几秒钟的时间，大脑一片空白。他隐约听到耳边有人轻轻地说：“没事了，Arkane，快醒醒。”

Arkane再睁开眼睛的时候，面前是一个半透明罩子，正对面有一个屏幕，显示着“测试中断”的字样。接下来罩子被掀开了，他逐渐感觉到自己的身体，握着椅子扶手的手臂还有些僵硬，腿几乎麻了，动一动酥酥的疼。  
刚才所有的感觉潮水般褪去，逐渐涌上来的是取而代之的莫名怒火。这个最新的完全浸入体验游戏装置，他已经测试过了百八十遍，这是第一次感觉如此狼狈。  
他试图站起身来，但是脚下不稳，踉跄了一下，胳膊肘被人扶住了。他侧过头去，看到Bethesda担忧的神色。  
“你还好吧？”  
  
Arkane没有回答，一把揪住对方的领口，举起拳头想把设置这一套程序的罪魁祸首打个乌眼青。然而看着面前一脸懵懂又有点害怕地缩着脖子，却并没有躲开或者推开自己的Bethesda，那双亮闪闪的眼睛又勾起了他在虚拟体验中最后一次对上那目光时候的心疼。Arkane的手松开了，两手揪着Bethesda的衣领，眼泪扑簌簌落下来。  
Bethesda也没有多问，只是抱住了他的头，把手指揉进他的头发里面。  
“真是对不起……”Bethesda轻声道，“虽然不知道你经历了什么，但是这种调用人潜意识里面的恐惧和痛苦自由生成的剧情，的确可能不够安全。你的情绪过载而不得不中断测试，看起来你一定经历了很大的痛苦。对不起……”  
“我当然他妈的情绪过载！”Arkane咬牙切齿，“你的自由度呢？你不是一直标榜自己的游戏自由度高吗！我说了一百遍但是你就是不改！我……连杀死那个混蛋，甚至自杀都做不到……”  
他又开始哽咽，按着Bethesda的肩膀摇晃，手指的力道大得让Bethesda疼得直咧嘴。Arkane不管这些，他把眼泪蹭在Bethesda的领口和肩头，一边去亲吻他的脸颊和脖颈，一直推着他靠近一旁的沙发里。  
能够再抱着这活生生的身体，听他说话的感觉太好了。哪怕现实可以稀释人在虚拟体验里面的感受，他所经历的冲击也实在太大，他无法在短短的几分钟内让自己完全回到现实。  
  
“你……”Bethesda欲言又止，Arkane知道他在好奇自己在虚拟体验机种经历过什么。不过Bethesda并没有问下去，只是微微笑着，任凭Arkane除去他的衣服，赤身裸体地面对着刚刚脱离噩梦，急需要一些更加实在的东西来证明这一切才是现实的Arkane。  
阴茎嵌入那温暖的身体的时候，身下的Bethesda轻轻颤抖了一下，两条腿环上他的腰。  
“我不想失去你。”Arkane抚摸着Bethesda的脸颊，轻声说道，“如果你真的有活不下去的那天，答应我，不要卖掉我。让我和你一起死。”  
“这就是你在虚拟体验里面感受到的东西吗？”Bethesda笑了，扬起脸去亲吻Arkane，“这就是你恐惧的东西？”  
Arkane点点头，眼角又有些湿润，同时又往深处顶了顶，直到两人紧紧嵌在一起，再没有多余的空隙。  
“我不会死的，更不会卖掉你的。你看，我们已经是一体了。”Bethesda脸颊潮红，说着双关的笑话。  
“早就是了。”Arkane亲吻着Bethesda的唇，缓缓开始了抽送。  
“下一次你去测试吧……不过不要测试这些负面的情绪。”Arkane说，“调用你的快乐和渴望，然后把剧情说给我听……我到时候再跟你分享我今天的体验。”  
“一言为定。”


End file.
